User talk:Awobbie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Types of Zombies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 08:01, December 27, 2010 Your Strategies I had to delete your three strategies for several reasons. Here are some tips for avoiding this outcome on your future edits.. * Under most circumstances, if an article is only a line or two, it is not noteworthy enough for inclusion on Zombiepedia. Feel free to drop me a line if you have an idea, but aren't sure if it is noteworthy enough. * The entire article is one run-on sentance. The standard of Spelling and Grammar is (ideally) the same as that of Wikipedia. * The basic idea is well covered in Bases. I see no twist on your approach that isn't mentioned in Bases, and no reason why advanced or intricate applications of Barricades requires its own article. * As noted in the of Style|Manual of Style, articles should not refer to the author or the reader directly. Avoid using the word "you" or "I". The word one is preferrerable. EX: "One should pace him or herself when fleeing a zombie, as walking briskly is enough to escape, while conserving energy". * On Zombiepedia, The word strategy is reserved for broad, large scale plans, involving either a great deal of time, people, or zombies. The word we use for what you are getting at would be tactic, if it pertains to combat, or plan if it doesn't. I hope this helps you grow as an wiki editor. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 00:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Animals This page has several serious issues in its current state * Animals used for Transport belong in Vehicles (yes, I know the word isn't perfectly accurate, but if a survivor is looking for a car or bike, that survivor would also want his animal alternatives to be on the same article). * As far as how Zombies relate to animals other than humans there are three basic models. :*Max Brooks' Zombies try to eat them, and any bite (either from the animal or the zombie to the animal) causes the animal to die a fairly quick death due to Solanum poisoning. :*Other zombies, like in The Walking Dead, will try to eat the animal, but the animal may have a fighting chance. :*Zombies like those in Day of The Dead (2005) do not acknowledge animals one bit - they only see humans. Because of this, it is rather difficult to make an Animals page that isn't overrun with exceptions. Also, the notion of getting a wild animal to fight as an ally is stretching believability - even for a Zombie Wiki. Henceforth, I'm not flat out deleting the page, because there may be ways for this page to be salvaged. I'll leave it to other editors to discuss or modify. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 00:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wild animals I saw some of your new adds on the animals page. Some were pretty good, but I found it a problem in too many of them that they handled about animals which are higly unlikely to be controlable. Beavers for example, although they build large dams, humans would not be able to command where, how big etc. Same with barnacles, and probably lynxes to. Also the ram, I might be lost in translation here but as far as I know they are not cousins of sheeps, but male sheeps, and therefore not needing category of their own. And their horns, at least on Icelandic ones, are very bad for spears, it twists in so many circles that it only use is as blunt weapon (or stop people from dragging them). The feathered serpent 17:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Left 4 Dead I don't think that you should label the Left 4 Dead infected as "Types of Zombies". The zombies that we refer to in most part of this wiki are zombies that are undead, not infected. Plus, you add unnecessary pages with vague descriptions and label them as types of zombies which, is not following the wikia standard. BBE (talk) 07:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Benbeasted Apple products? Really? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're vandalising the wiki. I'll tell you, Apple products will have no use during the apocalypse. Electricity is a factor and shouldn't be wasted on these items. They have no substantial use aside from entertainment and your pages suck.